


Heated Night

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Desperate Need to Fuck, Eating mysterious plants, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confession, Luffy's Surprising Knowledge, Luffy's not a virgin, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers, Uke Zoro, aphrodisiac, luzo - Freeform, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro eats something weird in the forest and ends up suffering as a result. Luffy surprisingly knows what's going on and offers some help.</p><p>Luffy/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Night

**Author's Note:**

> The concept is nothing new but I wanted to do it. I hope that it's enjoyed anyway! 
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

It was warm and pleasant, though the air was humid. Everyone was finished with their dinner and were starting to drink from the barrel of mead that had been brought from the ship. Nami was enthusiastically shouting now that she was drunk and Sanji was right up against her while he switched his attention back every now and then to Robin. Usopp was spouting some outrageous story, Franky was making a lot of musical racket and Chopper was laughing hysterically while Luffy stuffed his face with the giant cuts of meat he always demanded.

Zoro however, was nowhere to be found. Zoro had gone back to the ship before dinner had been served and was hiding in the men's dormitory with the hope that no one would decide to ruin the “camping trip” and sleep on board. Zoro's body was on fire, his heart was rocketing around in his chest and the most embarrassing thing that Zoro did not understand was that he was hard as a rock. All his other symptoms Zoro would have chocked up to having eaten something bad and was suffering from side effects, but the very present problem between his thighs made Zoro worry about what the fuck was wrong with his body and so hid; there was no way in hell Zoro was going to let anyone know what was wrong until it passed, it was just too damn humiliating. Breath panted passed Zoro's dry lips as sweat slicked his heated and curled body, Zoro didn't know what the fuck to do other than try and wait it out. 

Zoro wanted to touch himself so bad, the ache was awful, but Zoro didn't want to give in even as a part of him argued over his stubbornness. Zoro jerked in the dark when he heard the door swing open, his heart lurching as he whipped his head around, fuck! Zoro stumbled up to his feet and to his bunk like a drunk, fumbling into it with a grunt, his muscles were not cooperating with him at all. At least if he was in bed it wouldn't seem strange, he just fucking hoped he could shrug whoever it was off. Zoro pulled his blanket over his body with shaky hands and dizzy vision and hoped to brush his unwanted guest out of the dorm; fuck, he hoped it wasn't the cook.

“Zoro?” Zoro cursed under his breath, it was Luffy; he wasn't the cook, but in some ways he was worse. Zoro heard Luffy's sandals hit the floorboards as he walked into the room, noisy as he usually was. “Why's it so dark?” Luffy asked and Zoro wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his head under his blanket. Zoro sucked in a deep breath through his nose when he felt Luffy's hand shake his upward facing shoulder. 

“Oi, Zoro, are you feeling okay?” Luffy asked and Zoro shrugged the hand off. “Oi, what's wrong?” Luffy asked and Zoro grit his teeth when the blanket was grabbed and peeled off of him despite his fingers tugging at the material. Zoro shivered, the warm air almost cold against his sweat slicked skin. Zoro clenched his eyes, wishing that he was not having the problem he was having, the crotch of his pants were practically wet which only added to Zoro's humiliation.

“Zoro?” Luffy's voice was surprised as he touched Zoro's damp, flushed cheek which twitched and caused his body to shiver. 

“Don't, Luffy,” Zoro ground out and Luffy ran his hand down to his throat. Zoro took in a deep breath, barely restraining a groan as he felt Luffy's cool fingers send delightful shivers spidering across his skin wherever he touched. Fuck it felt good, Zoro wanted it to continue at the very same time he wanted the hand as far away from him as possible. 

“Zoro, are you sick?” Luffy asked and Zoro buried his face into his pillow. 

“Go away,” Zoro huffed against the fluffy material and Luffy blinked in the darkness.

“Want me to get Chopper?” Luffy asked and Zoro growled.

“No! Now go away!” Zoro snapped and Luffy's hand slipped from his skin. Zoro immediately missed the contact but willed himself to forget the tingle that lingered, his cock throbbing painfully.

“Zoro... you're all sweaty,” Luffy stated patently and Zoro grit his teeth and sucked in a deep breath. Oh please, Luffy just needed to leave, Zoro was so fucking hard he couldn't stand having anyone around him, he wanted to fucking touch himself; Zoro was fairly certain he had never been so miserable. 

“Luffy, please,” Zoro whispered, voice low and gravely, it felt like his heart was going to shoot right out of his chest like a bullet. Luffy blinked and moved in closer and leaned over, slipping his hand in between Zoro's arms crossed over his chest and pressed his hand to Zoro's left pectoral muscle, which twitched at the contact, and felt the swordsman's racing heart. Zoro didn't want to, but he looked up to Luffy, eyes twisted in his discomfort when he met Luffy's sober gaze. Luffy withdrew his hand and he looked Zoro over before he leaned over again and pressed his hand to Zoro's stomach, feeling Zoro's muscles jump and clench. Luffy was silent as he slid his hand down and Zoro jerked, eyes popping wide as he shoved back away, but Luffy's hand dragged over Zoro's damp tented pants before Zoro's hands to could unwind and fly down to block him. Zoro gasped in horror and shoved up and flipped around.

“Go away!” Zoro snapped and it was silent a moment before Luffy spoke again.

“Zoro, how did that happen?” Luffy asked and Zoro felt shame like nothing before. Why the fuck did this have to happen?! How the hell was he supposed to ever look Luffy in the eye again? And what the fuck gave Luffy the idea to grope him?!

“I dunno!” Zoro barked and then grit his teeth, suppressing the sound of frustration he wanted to make.

“Zoro... you went foraging with Chopper didn't you?” Luffy asked and Zoro took a deep breath, wishing he could do something to relieve the throbbing ache in his cock and calm the pounding of his heart.

“So what?” Zoro groaned.

“I saw that there were Lust Plumes growing on this island when I explored earlier,” Luffy announced and Zoro jerked, muscles tensing as his heart flipped in his chest. “You eat any weird mushrooms with red swirly things on a plume looking top?” Luffy asked and Zoro ground his teeth. Fuck! Zoro had in fact, eaten a weird mushroom with weird red swirls on it, they had kind of looked like hearts... Zoro hadn't really thought so much about the top but it had kind of looked like a cloud. Zoro had wondered if they were safe at first, but he had been starving and decided to give eating one a try. Thinking about it, it wasn't much longer before he had started to feel strange. How did Luffy know about that sort of stuff? Of course, there were lots of things the crew didn't know about their captain, the majority of his past was a secret since he never spoke much of himself unless it was related to something in the present. Zoro tensed again when his bunk moved and he knew damn well that Luffy was crawling in. What the hell was Luffy doing?! Zoro knew Luffy lacked common sense but he never realized it was to this degree! Zoro looked over his shoulder, watching as Luffy crawled in behind him and snuggled in under the blanket, into the furnace his body had created beneath the soft material.

“Luffy, what are you doing?” Zoro asked, breath deep and fast as Luffy slid his arms around Zoro's torso beneath his crossed arms. Zoro's arms jerked down and cupped his crotch in case Luffy decided to grope him again like an idiot, wishing that the in fact idiot would leave. What the fuck was wrong with him?! If he knew what Zoro ate then he damn well should know to leave him alone! Zoro had never been so humiliated, and his captain of all people just had to be the one to see it... and make worse by prolonging the situation.

“It's painful isn't it?” Luffy asked and Zoro's heart jumped into his throat. “Are you feeling it in your ass yet?” Luffy asked and Zoro almost choked and jerked another look over his shoulder at Luffy, who looked at him calmly, entirely serious.

“Wh-what?” Zoro sputtered and Luffy pressed his body close against Zoro's back.

“It's something that sets in after a while. If you haven't felt it yet then you must have eaten it right before you came back,” Luffy explained and Zoro felt his stomach twist tight. It had only been a little over an hour, did it really take that long for a side effect to set in? “The different effects set in at different times depending on the person, it might just be taking longer for you,” Luffy continued as he slid his hands down and Zoro jumped, back bumping Luffy. 

“You can't just wait it out Zoro, let me help,” Luffy declared and Zoro swallowed passed a hard lump in his throat, his heart shooting around in his chest with ferocity. “You must be miserable already,” Luffy continued when his hands met Zoro's. “You're my nakama, my best friend, please let me help you Zoro,” Luffy pleaded softly and Zoro shivered when he felt his captain's breath against his neck, suppressing a groan when his cock pulsed painfully and wet more against his pants as Luffy's hands slid in between Zoro's to the soaking wet bulge between Zoro's thighs. Luffy rubbed his fingers around the bulge in Zoro's pants, massaging the top of Zoro's cock with surprisingly deft fingers. Zoro groaned and a tremor ran through him as Luffy pressed closer and slid his hands up to the hem of Zoro's pants. Luffy worked Zoro's pants loose and pushed down on them until he was able to free Zoro's wet dripping cock. Zoro choked a groan when Luffy grabbed him fully in his palm and stroked the wet, taught, heated skin in his grip, Zoro's hips jerking against Luffy's hands when he stroked him again, the head of his cock leaking heavily from the stimulus. Zoro had never had such a strong build up before and it was embarrassing as hell, if Zoro had wanted a woman there would have not been any need at all for lube.

“Looks like you're almost under the complete side effects,” Luffy announced and Zoro bit back a whine, wishing he had never been so fucking stupid. One of Luffy's hand's stroked down Zoro's cock while the other rubbed and massaged the exposed, continually wetting head under the blanket as Zoro rasped and groaned. Luffy started to stroke Zoro's cock with a firm, steady hand, moving his wrist with a strange experience Zoro would have never expected as he panted and groaned, hips twitching against Luffy's fists as they moved, sliding up and down his dick.

“Luffy,” Zoro gasped in a moan and Luffy's pumping hand moved faster while the other slid down and found Zoro's balls. Zoro gasped, hips jerking as Luffy massaged his sack and pumped his cock faster. Zoro couldn't believe that Luffy of all people was fucking touching him like that, but fuck it felt good. Zoro's hips thrust timidly against Luffy's jerking hand and Zoro gasped when he felt Luffy's breath puff against his neck as he shifted his position and licked Zoro's sweaty neck.

“Fuck! Luffy!” Zoro gasped and Luffy groaned behind him, his captain's hips thrusting up against his back, stealing Zoro's breath when he felt that Luffy was hard against him. Fuck, this was crazy.

“Zoro, do you feel it yet?” Luffy panted, voice low and heady, a little tight behind Zoro's ear and Zoro shivered as hot pleasurable heat coiled tight in his gut. Zoro didn't know if it was because he could feel Luffy's cock hard against his back, or if he was even referencing to his ass, but Zoro could feel an itching tingle up his ass that had him clenching the muscles there in reaction.

“Luffy,” Zoro groaned and Luffy broke from Zoro's body, hands and all. Zoro sucked in a sharp breath at the loss of contact as Luffy sat up on his knees and pulled on Zoro's shoulder, rolling the swordsman onto his back. Luffy straddled Zoro's stomach a moment and the swordsman grunted as Luffy leaned forward and lit the small oil lamp that hung from above the top of Zoro's bunk. Zoro blinked rapidly, squinting against the bright light as Luffy got off him and pulled the blanket off. Zoro gasped, humid air feeling cool against his burning hot, sweat slicked body. Squinting up Zoro could see Luffy looking down at him as he moved from Zoro's fuzzy vision. Fuck, why did Luffy have to start moving shit around now? He was so damn close! “Luffy?” Zoro breathed and sat up on his elbows when he felt Luffy moving around, looking just in time to see Luffy standing on the floor before bending over, breath fanning over Zoro's jutting up, wet flushed cock. Zoro's heart jolted in his chest when Luffy pressed his hands to Zoro's hips and without aid caught the head of Zoro's cock with his mouth. 

Zoro's breath stopped short, and when Luffy wrapped his mouth around the leaking head Zoro groaned, eyes nearly crossing at the sight and sensation of Luffy swallowing him down as his tongue licked and brushed at the head of his cock and the skin below as he worked himself down. Zoro groaned, head falling back from where he remained propped up on his elbows, hips rising up as Zoro's cock slid in deeper into Luffy's mouth, brushing softly against wet, warm velvety flesh. Luffy lowered his head, stretching his neck until he swallowed Zoro all the way to the base and his nose pressed into the fine nest of green curls crowning Zoro's cock. The first suck as Luffy slid back up Zoro's cock, rubbing his tongue against the vein that ran beneath Zoro's dick sucked the breath right out of his lungs. Luffy's cheeks hollowed as he sucked up to the head and lapped at the leaking head and collected the fluid before tonguing the hole and sucked. Zoro gasped, brain snapping of function as the heat that had coiled twisted. Zoro gasped, an unexpected shout breaking from his lips when he came, orgasm hitting him as he shot hard into Luffy's mouth and down his throat. Luffy's looked up at Zoro as his hips twitched and his chest heaved, elbows falling away from beneath him as he collapsed onto the bedding in sudden motion. Luffy swallowed the ejection completely, swiping his tongue around the head of Zoro's softening cock to make sure he cleaned Zoro up completely before letting the slightly soft cock slip wetly from his lips, drawing a low groan and a twitch from the swordsman in the process. 

“Zoro,” Luffy called softly, voice lower than normal as he crawled up Zoro's body and hovered over the swordsman as he fought to control his breathing and focus his gaze on Luffy. “It won't end just from that,” Luffy informed and Zoro frowned when he felt, true to the words just spoken that there was a building arousal already twitching full hardness back into his cock. Zoro groaned in misery and pressed the back of his forearm to his forehead. He felt like his heart was going to just tear its way out of his fucking chest still, and that weird tingle in his as was getting worse, drawing a light groan from between Zoro's closed lips when he tensed the muscles of his ass. 

“Just tell me what the fuck to do,” Zoro panted and Luffy grinned and chuckled. Zoro eyed his captain wearily as Luffy sat back and straddled Zoro's hips and he grunted, he was already hard again, it was miserable and he wanted Luffy to get him off again to end it. 

“Take off your shirt,” Luffy ordered and Zoro looked up at Luffy a moment before obeying and grabbing at the bottom of his damp white shirt. Once he started it Luffy grabbed and Zoro arced his back and moved his shoulders until the shirt was snapped off over his head and Luffy moved down to the floor at the foot of Zoro's bed again before he leaned down and placed another kiss to the head of Zoro's leaking cock. Zoro twitched and groaned, prick throbbing at the contact as Luffy grabbed at Zoro's pants and pulled. Though apprehension hit the swordsman he swallowed down his discomfort with what he suspected was to come and lifted his hips so that Luffy could yank his pants and underwear off over his boots, which were quickly pulled off as well as his socks. Zoro's face flushed a deeper red as he lied on his back, completely naked and cock hard in front of Luffy. Luffy smiled as his eyes met Zoro's before they scoped Zoro's nude form, looking over the hard defined muscles of Zoro's torso as it narrowed at his waist, the shape of his hips down to his hard cock crowned with green curls before admiring the muscled thighs down to Zoro's calves and ultimately to his feet. Zoro shifted in discomfort at the full body look over; Zoro had never been seen fully naked by anyone, and it was unnerving in some ways that it was Luffy, the biggest, most childish idiot he knew... and the one that had just sucked him off, for all the good it did him. Zoro chest heaved and body continued to sweat, his heart still hadn't calmed and Zoro shifted in discomfort of his situation. 

“You look really pretty Zoro,” Luffy declared and Zoro felt his heart jerk in his chest, face twisting in reaction. Fuck, did Luffy have to say something like that? Zoro had no idea that Luffy must have apparently liked men, but then again the thought that Luffy would actively engage in sex with the ease and confidence that he had demonstrated was also new and... unexpected. Luffy slid his unbuttoned red vest off of his lithe muscled form and yanked his pants down his slim hips, taking his underwear with it. Luffy's hat was set on top of his pile of clothes on the floor and he smirked as he got onto the edge of the bed without his sandals and Zoro's heart jumped faster when Luffy fixed Zoro with a predatory look Zoro had never in a million years expected to see from his captain... or be on the receiving end of for that matter. Zoro looked Luffy over, noting that despite his scrawny outward look Zoro had seen his captain bulging with muscle when he flexed more than once, and as his eyes went lower the flushed cock jutting up with the wet red head exposed between Luffy's thighs made his mouth go dry. Oh fuck; Luffy was way bigger than Zoro would have expected.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” Luffy ordered and Zoro felt his brain buzz in loss of coherence and stress. What the fuck was going to happen? Zoro clenched the muscles in his ass and worked to suppress a low groan, it was getting worse, oh fuck Zoro wanted to shove his fingers or something in there. Shit, was Luffy actually going to fuck him? Zoro got up, muscles trembling and face burning hot as he got onto his hands and knees exactly as Luffy had told him to. Fuck, Luffy always was pushy, but it was still weird to have Luffy ordering Zoro around in bed, it was embarrassing as hell; his ass was in Luffy's face for crying out loud! If it was anyone else Zoro would have vehemently fought against it... and if Zoro wasn't dying to be relieved of the toxins running rampant through his body.

“Luffy,” Zoro panted, wishing he wasn't having to expose himself like this to his captain. Zoro tensed, muscles clenching when he felt Luffy's hands settle on his ass and rub over the firm muscled globes of flesh. Luffy shuffled closer on his knees and wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and rested his head against Zoro's hot and sweaty back, Zoro's back heaving under him.

“You trust me, don't you Zoro?” Luffy asked and Zoro choked. What the fuck was he to say? Yes, he trusted Luffy, Zoro trusted Luffy with his life but this... this was different. Zoro never thought he would have found himself so... exposed. But still... Luffy had never once let him down, had always been there as something reliable, unbreakable even, Luffy always came through even if it cost him damage to his body; Zoro swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah,” Zoro breathed and the muscles in his back twitched when he felt Luffy press his lips to his heated skin and kiss. 

“You're beautiful Zoro, I've always thought so,” Luffy declared and Zoro choked a gasp when Luffy ran his hands down Zoro's back and slipped his fingers in between the globes of his ass and stroked over his quivering hole. “I had a crush on you the first time I saw you; so strong and resilient, I knew you'd be dependable,” Luffy chuckled then. “And you're really sexy when you fight,” Luffy grinned and Zoro shivered when Luffy stroked over his hole again, clenching his muscles after the feathered touch of his captain's fingers. 

“Zoro, I wanna fuck you,” Luffy declared, voice low with lust and Zoro shivered. Oh fuck, this had to be some kind of dream! Zoro twitched, a breath catching in his chest when Luffy moved and Zoro felt his ass cheeks spread open, his face absolutely burning. 

“Luffy!” Zoro gasped in surprise and there was a chuckle behind him.

“Relax Zoro, you said you trusted me right?” Luffy asked and Zoro breathed in deep when he felt Luffy press his finger in against his puckered hole, eliciting a shudder and a groan from Zoro when he felt the pressure against his hole.

“Yup, you're definitely under the full effects of the mushroom. You're leaking already Zoro,” Luffy announced and Zoro gasped when he felt a wet swipe of Luffy's tongue against his hole, a hard shiver running over Zoro's skin.

“Wh-what?!” Zoro gasped and Luffy's tongue prodded at the muscles, spreading them around his tongue as he swirled it inside. Zoro jerked and groaned, cock letting out a short stream of pre-cum onto the bedding. Oh shit, Zoro hadn't expected that to feel so good. It was a little gross, but at the moment Zoro didn't care, as long as it helped Zoro get where he needed to go he was just about ready to do whatever the fuck Luffy told him to. 

“It's part of the ass thing I was talking about. The body starts to secret a lubricant substance, it's harmless, but makes it easier to slide in,” Luffy explained and Zoro coughed. “It's pretty much exactly like what women's bodies do, you know, when they get wet,” Luffy explained and Zoro let his head fall. 

“That's gross Luffy,” Zoro groaned and Luffy blinked as he sat up and looked over Zoro's back.

“What? Women getting wet?” Luffy asked and Zoro grunted.

“No... just... never mind. Can't you just hurry up?” Zoro breathed and Luffy grinned as he reached around Zoro's muscled legs and stroked Zoro's cock. Zoro hissed and thrust his cock into Luffy's hand while Luffy kissed Zoro's sweaty lower back. Luffy's hand gave Zoro's wet cock a squeeze and Zoro groaned when another short shot of pre-cum escaped the head of his cock before Luffy sat back up on his knees. Luffy spit in his hand and used it to wet his heavy, dewy headed cock before he shuffled closer on his knees behind Zoro. Grabbing his cock with one hand while using the other to grip Zoro's right hip Luffy pressed the exposed wet head of his dick against Zoro's slicked hole and pushed. Zoro gasped and Luffy groaned as his cock pushed through the muscles, spreading Zoro's hole open around the head of his cock.

“Oh Zoro,” Luffy panted as he eased his way in, Zoro's hole trembling around him as it slowly split open wider and stretched to accommodate Luffy's cock. “I've wanted to do this for so long,” Luffy groaned and Zoro moaned, moving back on his knees to push Luffy in faster, earning a louder moan from his captain as his cock slid in deeper until his hips burst forward and slammed his hips against the firm round of Zoro's ass, stretching the skin of the swordsman's hole taught around Luffy's surprising girth and tearing a shout from Zoro as his body jerked, muscles clenching around Luffy's cock. Luffy moaned, face flushed and eyes hazed with pleasure as he placed his other hand on Zoro's opposite hip. “You're so tight,” Luffy gasped low and Zoro panted.

“Luffy,” Zoro moaned breathless and Luffy groaned, loving the sound of his swordsman's voice calling his name. Luffy knew better than to waste any more time and drew his hips back, cock sliding out wetly before Luffy thrust forward, cock slamming back inside Zoro's tight hole. Zoro gasped, hips jerking when that spot that had been torturing him the last little bit was rubbed hard and shouted, sharp shocks shooting straight to his cock and Zoro came hard, shooting hard on the bedding with a pained groan following shortly after. Luffy frowned and freed one hand to pat Zoro's shoulder before he adjusted his balance and pulled out before thrusting back in again with a loud moan. Zoro gasped, cock jerking back to life without having ever been fully relieved and jerked against Luffy. Luffy panted over Zoro as his hips pounded into Zoro's tight hole, rubbing that spot in Zoro hard and fast as Zoro rocked back against Luffy, groans and pants spilling from Zoro's mouth as he worked himself on Luffy's cock. Luffy was by far louder as he stretched his arms fully around Zoro's hips and slammed in hard enough that Zoro's body jerked and the bed rattled. 

“Zoro!” Luffy gasped out, head draining of coherence as hot pleasure twisted in his gut while he watched his cock slide hard into Zoro's ass with each slick thrust of his cock and listened to the desperate sounds Zoro made and tried to stifle. Zoro growled when he found he was unable to move anymore thanks to Luffy's ridiculously strong hold and Luffy slammed his cock roughly into Zoro's hole, fucking Zoro with an intense zeal that spoke of the passions he had withheld from the swordsman since their meeting.

“Luffy!” Zoro shouted and Luffy gave a cry as his hips jerked, rutting against Zoro with fervor as he leaned forward and slammed his cock into Zoro with increased speed. Zoro's muscles twitched and trembled with each movement, cock wetting the mattress more with each slid against that damned spot. 

“Zoro!” Luffy cried and Zoro shouted, muscles going rigid when he came again, orgasm striking Zoro with crippling force as he shot heavy and hard from his cock, voice breaking as his muscles shook and Luffy groaned loudly, Zoro's hole clenching around his cock. “Oh fuck Zoro!” Luffy shouted as he slid his cock furiously with short shallow jabs into the tight quivering hole that stroked his cock with each tight slide until his orgasm crushed into his gut and with a rippling shudder of his muscles Luffy slid in deep, cumming hard and heavy inside Zoro's tight heat. Luffy trembled as his hips jerked a few times until his cock was fully spent and soft before he collapsed on top of Zoro whose body seemed to cave under his weight and both hit the bed with a loud thump and creak. After a moment of hard breaths and pounding hearts Luffy unwound his arms and slipped off of Zoro's sweaty back before rolling onto his back beside Zoro's larger heaving form.

“Fuck, Luffy,” Zoro huffed and Luffy grinned and laughed.

“Was it that good?” Luffy grinned and Zoro eyed his captain, his still flushed face hiding the fact that he would have blushed at such a comment.

“I... how do you know so much about that stuff?” Zoro asked as he rolled onto his side facing Luffy. Luffy crossed his arms behind his head and hummed as his sweat began to cool his skin.

“I had a boyfriend for a short time, nothing serious. We just did it for a while,” Luffy shrugged and Zoro gaped. Zoro sputtered and Luffy looked to Zoro and grinned wide before chuckling and sitting up with his legs crossed.

“Do you feel better now?” Luffy asked and Zoro frowned, a darker blush becoming more apparent on his cheeks as he looked down to where Luffy was looking without bashfulness-his soft cock.

“Yeah... I feel better,” Zoro muttered and Luffy chuckled again. Zoro looked to Luffy again and their eyes met. “And Luffy, how did you know... about the mushroom thing?” Zoro asked bashfully, still smarting from his stupid move in eating it.

“Oh, you mean the Lust Plume? They grew on the island I grew up on. I was gonna eat one once but Ace stopped me and told me what he found out they did,” Luffy grinned and giggled. “I know a lot about that kind of stuff since I used to run around it all the time,” Luffy grinned and chuckled.

“But... you know Zoro, I know this is sorta backward and all, but do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Luffy asked and Zoro's heart lurched before he looked up at Luffy like a cat right before a bath.

“Uh, uh,” Zoro stuttered and Luffy frowned as he tilted his head to the side, eyes trained on Zoro's face as it grew more and more red.

“It's not hard to answer,” Luffy stated and Zoro's face darkened. What the hell? This was weird. This side of Luffy was weird. “Zoro?” Luffy called and Zoro tensed. It wasn't that he disliked Luffy, far from it. Zoro had just never given any serious thought to relationships of... the kind Luffy was wanting. Zoro wasn't even sure if he could be a good boyfriend. Zoro's entire life he spent focusing on his swordsmanship and blocking everything else out. But... it was Luffy. How the fuck could Zoro deny Luffy? 

“If... I did... could we... start off slow?” Zoro asked, cringing slightly with how awful that sounded but Luffy just laughed and slapped his hands down on his knees.

“It's settled then!” Luffy declared and Zoro blinked in confusion. What the hell? He was going to take it, just like that? No questions? Luffy did realize what Zoro was requesting didn't he? 

“Luffy!” Zoro called when Luffy hopped to the floor and went over to find his boxers and shorts. Zoro turned to watch Luffy at the foot of the bed as he slid his shorts up. Luffy looked at Zoro and grinned that damn devil may care smile.

“What is it Zoro?” Luffy asked cheerily and Zoro sighed as he collapsed onto the bed, moving onto his back.

“You do realize that what I asked means no sex for a while, right?” Zoro asked and Luffy chuckled as he walked over and sat on the edge of Zoro's bunk and looked down at Zoro.

“I know. I don't care! It sorta sucks to have to wait after getting to do the nasty and knowing how awesome it was, but as long as you wanna go out with me we can get there again! I like you Zoro and I want you to be happy. So if slow is what you want, I'm good with that,” Luffy declared and Zoro sighed, a laugh breaking from his throat before a grin spread his lips.

Just like Luffy, not much really daunted him at all. Luffy was without a doubt the least judgmental and most accepting person Zoro had ever met. Damn, lover of the future King of the Pirates huh? That sounded pretty good. The best swordsman in the world and The King of the Pirates. Not too shabby.


End file.
